


for vengeance

by regispectre



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Other, description of pain, description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regispectre/pseuds/regispectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are the thoughts of the witch, and only the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my writing blog on tumblr, gh0stwrites.

there is no death for the her. there is no death for the force that drives the ocean to recoil from her in waves. there is no death for the voice that shoots through the hearts of the merfolk. there is no death for the girl that leaves behind a trail of breaking glass. 

the water is heavy, but not heavy enough. the water burns when it lashes against her fingers. the water screeches across her stone skin and latches onto her, pulling back in the constant ebb and flow that is the water’s rebellion. the water wants to leave cracks against her marble surface. the water wants her to bleed, yet the water cannot break her. the water is heavy, but not heavy enough. 

she presses her cold hands to the shoreline and breathes. her fingers are grainy and ancient, her palms are rough and old. with her back to the ocean and her face wet against the winds, she wishes that the world would crumble under the pressure of her body on the edge of the land. she wishes that beneath her shivering arms the belly of the earth would collapse, and the plates that hold the nations up would collide, and everything would fold in on itself. the universe that has rejected her will be rejected. the galaxy that has centred itself around her will be turned outwards, sending stars flying across nebulae, sending suns deep into endless ruin. 

there are so many knives blooming in her throat. each word that slips past them is bleeding. every sentence she has ever said is torn and broken, no syllable that flees her wounded mouth is unscathed. there are only lies beneath her tongue, and she is glad of it. she is glad that with every time she hurts herself she hurts another. she rejoices in the destruction of dreams and praises the darkness, as she is supposed to. she is happy. she is happy that the world is full of pain. 

she is happy that she has no heart.


End file.
